Seamus is Love Seamus is life
by Dessa Karusa
Summary: Seamus/Ardy/ImmortalHD


Ardy jerks his meat furiously as he watches the two bare ass naked men fuck each other senseless. His wheezing is loud and brash, the smell of piss, Gatorade and semen thick in the hot summer night. Ardy squeals in a high-pitched tone as he reaches his climax, his small load painting the computer monitor just as the porn video was but 20 seconds in.

Ardy weeps silently as he wipes his screen and nearly 3 inch cock, the organ now shriveled into itself, somewhat resembling a raisin. He sniffles, blowing his nose on his fap tissue, not minding the semen on it as it smears his nose. The tissue is discarded and the out of place semen ignored as Ardy climbs into his Totoro themed bed and falls into a deep sleep.

Ardy's eyes flicker open, the weight of sleep trying to lure him back to sleep but he brushes it away and lets out a heavy sigh through his nose. He pulls back his covers, the now cool air assaulting his heated flesh, tickling his morning woody and sending tingles from his toes to his scalp.

He slings his legs over his bed, standing with a stretch, bare balls brushing against his thin legs. A tight feeling on his nose draws his attention, lifting his hand to scratch it only for crusted semen to crumble off his face.

A cringe works its way onto his face and he walks into the bathroom, turning the water on and rinsing his face with lemon scented soap. He reaches a hand out for a towel and curls his fingers around the edge of one as soon as he felt the fabric.

He presses the towel to his face, expecting the slightly coarse feel of the towel but instead a peanut butter substance on his face. If only it smelt like peanut butter, no, this smelled like someone had the horrible case of the runs. And he was face first in it.

Ardy jerks abruptly away, feeling his stomach try to come up his throat that instant. He opens his eyes to see a sickly looking green mush on his eyes and cheeks. Realization dawned on him as he realized the reason for this situation.

At some point in the night he remembers waking up in need of taking a shit badly. He had run to the toilet and done his business only to find no toilet paper. Out of laziness he had decided to grab a random towel and wipe his ass on it.

He had completely forgotten about the towel and had just wiped his own shit all over his face. He gags and quickly rinses his face again, gagging the whole time as he scrubs the horrid scent off til his face felt raw.

There was still an underlying smell of shit so he decides to take a shower, scowling the whole time.

After the shower he throws the towel in the laundry and puts a roll of toilet paper in the bathroom. He then eats and brushes his teeth, readying himself for another day of recording, editing and talking to fans.

Now it may sound like he finds all these things a bother, in which in some cases he does, but he still enjoys it doing what he does. Way better than working at some boring job where you hate everyone and are treated like shit.

Anyone can admit that being paid to play games, even just a little is too good of a deal to pass up on. So he had to consider himself lucky for making it this far.

Ardy walks back into his room, contemplating whether he wanted to put any clothes on. He had a stream today but he could just not do a face cam for that and his parents seemed to be out for the day from what the note on the table said.

"Fuck it." He says to himself, deciding to be nude for the rest of the day, at least until his parents came back. He plops down in his chair, biting his lip as his balls make contact with the cool material.

It soon warms though and he gets comfortable, starting up his computer for another day. It's already 2:36 p.m. so he decides to get the stream ready since he woke up late. He posts the link on twitter and plays Amazing by Matt Cardle on the waiting screen on twitch as already people show up in the chat.

The doorbell rings from the other side of the house and Ardy groans, slamming his head on his desk. Not bothering to get dressed he just grabs his moms' bath robe from the bathroom and wraps it around his slender body. The doorbell rings repeatedly, grinding against his nerves as he storms to the door, not bothering to see who it was before jerking the door open.

"What?!" He snaps, his face twisted in a scowl but soon dissolving into shock/surprise. There stood Seamus and Aleks, Ardy hardly paid any attention to Aleks since his focus was all on the gorgeous man that stood before him. Though his flowing locks were gone, he still looked like angels carved his food and fed it to him on a silver spoon.

"Did we come at a bad time?" The god-like man asks, his voice sounding like the cries of a million horny babies and his smirk stretching like an asian woman's vagina around tentacles. Everything about him screamed sexy and seductive.

"N-no! I was- I mean I thought you were- I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" he blurt, not knowing what else to say. "Pft." Aleks scoffs and Ardy glance over; the only word needed to describe him was Faggot. Ardy looks away from the should-have-been-aborted Russian, turning back to Seamus who seems bemused by his response.

"Thank you, we just came to check out the famous Ardy." Seamus explains, sounding like an orgasm as he goes weak at the knees. "I'm not that famous! Umm, come in." He nervously gesture for the two to step in, even though he really wish that Aleks would just go run in front of an 18-wheeler.

They both walk in, Seamus' gaze momentarily take in the place then turn to Ardy's dazed one while Aleks scrunches his nose arrogantly. "What a dump." He mumbles, burying his hands deep in his hoodie pockets.

"Don't you live with your parents?" Seamus questions, one beautifully arched eyebrow rose. "Yeah, but they're out for the day. They shouldn't be back til late in the afternoon." He replies, slowly starting to calm down but unfortunately his penis had other plans.

"Ohhh, I see." Seamus smiles, being completely understandable that he still living with his parents. Unlike Aleks looked like he wanted to say something sarcastic and rude. "Is that music?" Aleks croons like an old hag.

"Oh, I forgot. I was about to start streaming before ya'll came." He bites his lip, cursing the timing. "I'll go shut down and hold it off til Sunday." Ardy turns to take care of that but Seamus stops him. "No, no, your fans should come first. We'll just wait til you finish, besides I'd like to see you at work." He grins, making Ardy's boner stiffen even more.

"Okay then." Ardy mumbles, leading the way to his now embarrassingly messy room, but it was too late to pick it up now. Seamus takes a seat on the bed while Aleks cringes at the messy room and even made a jab about it smelling like jizz.

Ardy puts his headphones on and positions his mic as he starts the stream, seeing that there're 38 people watching. "Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'm gonna be playing some Smite first soooo yep!" He says with his voice a bit off from the nervousness of being watched.

**QueefCream**: You sound like you have a dick up your ass, ardy! Stop playing with your dildos while on stream!

**QueefCream has been temporarily banned from the chat.**

**RealFlamingGinger:** Sorry I can't play with you today cause my Smite is jacked up D:

**LadyOcey: **Ardy! I'm gonna be making a ArdyHD drawing for you! XD

**Stypls: **will you be playing Tomadachi Life soon?

**Domii: **KLDJFGKSJDGKJSDFJ

**ArdysFangirl:** EWWW! QUEEF THAT'S GROSS! Ardy isn't like that!

**withoutthemilk: **no one said hi to me again!

**Newnoobnewbie:** Hi! Just got done robbing a bank! :D

**ArdysFangirl:** WHAT?!

**LadyOcey: **PFFFTTT! People give me money for free

**withoutthemilk: **ummm…

**Newnoobnewbie:** I also just found out I'm a father! But I told that bitch to about that SHIIIIETT!

**ArdysFangirl: **I'm…..done.

**Domii:** SKDFGKSJDFHGKSERHGN!

**Newnoobnewbie has been temporarily banned from the chat. **

**Serkif:** HIIIII!

**Serkif: got here in time :D**

About 5 minutes into the stream Ardy feels something brush his nipples through the robe. He jumps and a loud squeal escapes his lips, he turns to see Seamus' lustful gaze, burning Ardy's insides like a carpet bomb to Berlin.

His insides quiver as his mouth goes dry and his boner rose, it was too much forhim to take. "Keep playing" Seamus whispers, rubbing the longhaired brunette's rock hard nipples. Jolts of excitement ran down his back and straight to his balls, which had become oddly warm.

He looks down to see Aleks hovering over his dick, staring like a starved African child at Ardy's erect cock. A shudder of disgust goes through him at the look and he turns to Seamus for comfort. "You can't just stop like that, you have fans" He chuckles, pinching ardy's nipples, making him groan.

Ardy shakily resumes the games, his voice shaking as he tries to act normal.

**ArdysFanirl:** Are you okay ardy?

**LadyOcey: **da fu?

**RealFlamingGinger: **Maybe he hurt himself? D:

**Serkif: **I think we all know what he's doing…

**Domii: **DSKFJGHSDKFHG!

**Oaky: **Maybe it still hurts to talk?

**withoutthemilk: **no ones still said hi to me….

**Stypls: **I leave when ardy starts mic sex.

**Lady Ocey: **What the fuck is with ardy's dude?!

Ardy's whole body shakes from the sexual tension running through it, never before had be felt so turned on, embarrassed and disgusted at the same time. He nearly bites his tongue off when a huge bolt of pleasure goes through him when Aleks finally gobbles up his small prize and sucks it like a true Russian whore.

Ardy's toes and fingers curl and the smite character goes crazy and starts doing random shit. So much that it team killed, his tongue hangs out as saliva drips from the tip. The pleasures too over bearing, making one not want to do nothing else but savor it.

Seamus runs his coarse hands down Ardy's back and then he roughly cups the saggy ass, molding it. "I'M CUMMING!" Ardy screams, not caring if his fans hear as he shoots his load into Aleks greedy mouth.

Seamus lifts Ardy and leans him against his desk, his ass sticking out towards him. "You're so naughty, being naked when you have guest over." He whispers in Ardy's ear, biting it roughly, causing Ardy to moan like a bitch.

Aleks paws at Seamus' leg, giving a begging sort of look up at him. "Please Master. I want to be used too." He whimpers. Rubbing his legs together anxiously as he rubs his nipples which can clearly be seen through his shirt.

"SILENCE DOG!" Seamus snaps, making Ardy jump in surprise as Aleks flinches back, as if he was struck. "Master…" He whimpers, rubbing his crotch which had a small bump sticking up from under his jeans. "You will get your turn later, Dog." Seamus says sweetly, making Ardy's heart race as Seamus grabs his narrow hips.

Seamus lowers his face to Ardy's ass and presses them together, molding his face print into Ardy's ass cheek permanently. "Aleks!" Seamus snaps and Aleks scrabbles to his feet, ready to do his masters bidding.

"Suck." Aleks needs nothing more and falls to his hands and knees gladly excepting the treat as Seamus pulls out a HUGE 9 inch cock. Just the size makes Ardy go weak at the knees and if not for the firm grip Seamus had on him he would have fallen.

Once Aleks had lubed Seamus' dick up nice and good he was pushed away, the now lubed cock positioned at the base of Ardy's ball sack.

"What are you do-ING!?" He screams as Seamus tears straight through his ball sack and stuffs his cock into Ardy's like a glove. Ardy's small cock stretches to fit the huge girth of his, the organ now looking deformed.

Ardy's mind goes blank as he screams none stop, the pain too much for him to bear, but he does it anyways for Seamus…..cause Seamus is Love….Seamus is Life.

"I'M SEAMUS' CUM WHORE!" Ardy screams with a smile as Seamus releases his huge load into Ardy with a mighty roar. Ardy's parents walk in and freak out at the sight. Seamus looks at them and says "And I cast you the fuck out" And then flies out my bedroom window, leaving Aleks crying while he furiously spanks his monkey.

Seamus is love….Seamus is Life.


End file.
